


Anomaly

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Comfort, Depression, Drinking, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Gore in the first chapter, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Papyrus just wants to help., Please sweet bun Papy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide, Suicide mentions, This gets really sad, This is really sad, Time Loop, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You and Sans are desperate for comfort, You guys are gonna hate me for this, graphic smut, lots of fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: You've been stuck for four years. So just when you decide to go to drastic measures, your savior comes along. What a way the universe has of telling you stuff huh?





	Anomaly

4 years.  
Four. Excruciating. Long and insufferable years.  
The loop won't stop. Everytime Sans got close to breaking it, the whole thing would reset. He stopped trying on year 2. The first 3 years on the surface was all he ever wanted. He had friends, someone he liked, his brother. His sweet brother. Who didn't know he had been stuck on the same week for four fucking years.

Sans had decided out of all the days he would go with his brother again today. It was Tuesday and today would be the day he and Papyrus go to the store and accidentally spill spaghetti sauce all over the floors. 3 human children, Jodie, Sampson, and Michael all play in the sauce, yadda yadda, store clerks get mad and kick them out.

Just as Sans got out of his bed, he rolled onto the floor, colliding with the carpet harshly. His skull ached just as it had been for the past 4 years. He stood, his sockets hazy and nearly empty with how dim his lights were. His brother came bounding down the hall, exactly 10 steps before he flings his door open and the 4rth book on his dresser falls on the floor exactly 6.7 inches away from the dresser.

His memory had definitely become sharp as steel if he could give himself credit for something. In his head, he repeated every word his brother yelled at him.

"SANS! TODAY IS SHOPPING DAY!"

"yeah bro. i know."

"GOOD HURRY AND GET DRESSED WE HAVE TO GO EARLY!"

"a'right."

His brother shut the door and Sans quickly slid on a black jacket with blue sweatpants for today. Then his trusty pink slippers. He quickly got out of his room, sitting at the table tiredly while he waited for Paps to come downstairs. Despite everything being the way it was, today felt...off.

Some sort of impending doom or god, maybe he could finally die. He had tried before. Always ended up waking up the next day. Some days, weeks, hell even months, he would just sleep through the loop. Dreaming of what he would be doing. In one of the alternate times he did something, he found out the girl he liked had been leading him on.

Thanks for that loop. But today was just shopping day. Same old shopping day. Papyrus finally came downstairs. He grabbed Sans by the collar of his shirt and barreled out of the door as fast as he could, Sans tucked gently under his arm. They both got in his convertible and sped down the street, the same old Autumn day it had been forever. Orange, red, and yellow fallen leaves whipped around the tires of the car as Papyrus bolted for the store, saying hello to the same seven people he had before.

A sharp pang in his chest made him jolt in his seat, looking around frantically for what might be the cause. But...nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway. Sans sat back in his seat and hummed in thought at the gentle thump of his chest, something he hadn't properly felt in years.

Just as Papyrus pulled into the parking lot, Sans already knew something was wrong. Today there was an extra person somewhere around. He could feel it. A gentle..hum. But it sounded frantic as well. Someone's soul was in distress but he couldn't figure out who. He had felt everyone before. The storekeepers, the exactly 39 people who were in the store and the exactly 14 people who were outside about to go in or coming out.

But today. There was 15. Papyrus plucked him from the seat quickly and set him down, marching up to the store swiftly, Sans following in tow. He was looking around warily until he finally looked up.

On the roof. Was a girl. A girl he'd never seen before. She was standing on the ledge of the building, the 7 story building, while he stared up at her. He knew what she was going to do and yet when she finally jumped. He froze up. And just. Watched.

"S-SANS!"

Papyrus screamed as the girl collided with the ground in front of his brother. Screaming. Ear shattering screaming as people rushed about and pulled out their phones to film or call the cops, something. Her mangled body lay splayed in front of him, blood pooling under her corpse swiftly. But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was her eyes. Lifeless and empty. Hazy and a milky periwinkle in hue. Well, they would have been. But they were bloodshot and groggy now.

Her face. He would remember her. There was a scar on her right cheek. Just under her eye. Papyrus grabbed Sans just as a few security officers from inside the store sped out and ushered. him away. He still stared. Dazed and confused. In all of four years he had never seen this girl. So what made her stand out from the normal routine? In his head, he was already thinking of all the ways to figure out who she was.

He and his brother stayed to watch as the paramedics scraped her lifeless body off the asphalt, the left side of her head so badly split open that half of her brain sloshed out of the gaping hole in her skull. It fell to the pavement with a sickening splash, one of the paramedics dropping her and vomiting quickly. Papyrus was leaning on the steering wheel, bawling his eyes out at the tragedy.

But Sans. He just...watched. He didn't know what to say. When they finally got the bits of her off the pavement, they shut the grocery store for the day. Papyrus finally gained his composure long enough to drive them both home, traumatized and exhausted.

When Papyrus walked through the door he immediately assaulted his brother with a hug, sniffling and croaking in grief. Sans blankly stared for a brief second before it all hit him. He gently wrapped his arms around his brother and consoled him as best he could, a few tears welling up in his sockets.

He shivered violently as he broke away from his sibling to go to his room. He needed to think, and quickly if he wanted to find out how that was possible. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he itched at his skull angrily in thought, running all the possibilities through his mind. Finally, he thought of something. A bit dastardly, but he could do it.

He looked up the name of the hospital that had taken her body away and quickly wrote the address down, grabbing his jacket again, he left. Papyrus had huddled himself up in his room and from what Sans could hear, Mettaton had come by to console him. What a shit brother he was. Once he was outside in the cool autumn air, he sprinted down the sidewalk, passing houses quickly from how much he was exerting himself.

He never ran, nor moved his muscles much anyway. That's if he had any. He turned left as fast as he could once he hit the intersection, scaring a few people as he kept at his wild adrenaline rush. He needed to know he needed to. Once he finally got within view of the hospital, he saw 2 paramedics hoist the stretcher out of the back of the truck and push it towards the emergency room doors.

He slowed down and followed behind them before he put on the best act he could.

"s-sirs! sirs please.. i-"

He fake sobbed into his hand and watched as the two men turned to him. He choked out another wail and sniffled.

"l-let me say g-goodbye to my girlfriend one more time please.." He hiccuped again, blue tears spilling down his face in large bursts. One of the men sneered at him, the other quick to reassure him.

He heard the guy on left mumble something about him being a "lowly monster" and "probably doesn't have much". Internally, Sans just laughed at the two idiots, before they finally lifted the small sheet long enough to let him see her. The left side of her head was still marred but covered by a thinner sheet.

He leaned over her and sobbed like an idiot, hiccuping and talking as much nonsense as he could while he fished in her pocket as discreetly as possible. He got a hold of her wallet and slid it into the sleeve of his jacket, pulling away and wiping his sockets aggressively.

"t-thank you...a-and goodbye sweetheart.." He sniffled and left, still sobbing despite the few people eyeing him both angrily and solemnly as he went. To some extent, his tears were real. This might be the turning point for him. This could be the thing that saves him.

He walked home instead of taking a shortcut, far too exhausted from crying to do much. As he opened her wallet, he pulled out her ID, immediately taking note of her name.

**Y/N Pardera**   
**Age: 22**   
**Height: 5'2**   
**Weight: N/A**

**Citizen of Ebott City since 19××**

Sans eyed the info and ingrained it into his memory. Surprisingly, he got home rather quickly, his brother and Metta still locked up in his room. He shuffled through the rest of the cards, and money in her wallet before he got to a small photo of her.

She looked so happy in this picture...so what drove her to end her life the way she did? He thought on it for the rest of the night, even when Papyrus made dinner for the three of them. Even when the next day authorities showed up to his door to ask what relations he had to Y/N were.

When they took him in for questioning. When he got home and slept through the rest of the week. Until finally.

Reset.

On Monday morning, usually, the day Papyrus had training, he shot out of bed and quickly threw on clothes, darting out of the door in a panic. He had to find her. He had to.

He recalled her name again in his mind and address on the ID. 4508 Echo Street. That was only a few blocks from where he was. He sprinted vigorously down the block, huffing and panting the whole way there. 4523. He was close. 4515. Closer.

4508\. He skidded to a halt right at the start of the walkway, catching his breath. He had to know. He paced quickly to the front door and knocked, loudly as well.

For a few tense seconds. Nothing. Maybe he was just losing his mind. Maybe the loop finally broke him. But. He heard the clicking of a lock and.

You opened the door to see a skeleton in a blue hoodie, out of breath and panting like a madman. For starters, you had just been dead for the majority of the week and you for sure planned on doing it again.

But...no one has ever knocked on your door on Monday.

Not for four years. You immediately pulled him inside, slamming the door shut eagerly and spinning to face him.

Sans looked like he had just found a life fortune from how he stared at you. He opened his mouth to speak but you did as well and you both interrupted the other. You quieted yourself long enough for him to speak.

"im sans. sans the skeleton and i. you. you were dead last week."

"T-That I was...how did you..are.."

You inhaled deeply and sighed, looking at him with a desperate stare.

"Y-You're stuck too..aren't you?"


End file.
